


His Last Night

by snowballschance35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballschance35/pseuds/snowballschance35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuses to keep his mouth shut</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Night

“Miff eff bufffih”

Derek rolled his eyes at the muffled grumbling that was coming from behind him. He shifted his shoulders in the chains tightly wrapped around him.

“You only have yourself to blame.” Derek stated flatly.

He heard a creak and got the distinct impression that the ropes binding Stiles to the chair behind him just prevented an offended gesture.

“BUFFIH!” Stiles insisted indignantly around the rag firmly tied through his mouth.

“It’s not bullshit when they warned you about what would happen if you didn’t stop mouthing off.” Derek retorted. “Keep your mouth shut every once in while. Jesus."

He heard Stiles growl and could almost see the teenager’s amber eyes glare off into the concrete wall of the basement they were currently imprisoned in. There was silence.

“Feh puffed ew.” Stiles’ small voice informed him. Derek sighed.

“I can take a punch, Stiles.” Derek answered. “Better me than you.”

Stiles sighed and shifted in his chair some more. Derek sighed, too and looked at the opposite wall.

 _Enjoy your last night together, boys_. Their captor’s voice hung in Derek’s head as he had gagged Stiles and turned to leave them alone. _The werewolf’s gonna die tomorrow_.

His last night.

“I’m sorry.” Derek heard himself saying. Stiles paused his fidgeting.

“Beweh?” Stiles questioned.

Derek took a deep breath a soldiered on. “I’m sorry you’re here. I’m sorry you got dragged in here with me. I’m sorry they hurt you.”

Stiles gave a low whine. If Derek weren’t a werewolf, he might not have even heard it.

“I-“ Derek paused for a brief moment, unable to find the words. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Stiles.”

The silence in the room was stifling. Derek spoke softly into it.

“And I’m sorry I can’t kiss you.”

Suddenly the chair behind him gave a few more creaks under Stiles’ gargantuan effort, then came to a crash against the concrete floor behind him.

“Stiles!” Derek yelped, twisting his body in vain to try and see behind him. “Stiles, are you okay?”

Derek heard shuffling behind him and he wanted to crawl out of his skin with the need to see if Stiles was okay.

Stiles stumbled into his line of vision, yanking the gag out of his mouth, his chest heaving and looking down at Derek with those shining eyes that he loves so much.

“Then I should kiss you.” Stiles panted, sinking down on his knees next to Derek’s chair.

Derek felt Stiles’ long fingers wrap around the nape of his neck. Suddenly the burns on his skin from the wolves bane soaked chains around him were completely irrelevant as soft lips met his chapped ones.

Stiles’ fingers carded into his hair and slid is tongue along the crease in Derek’s lips. Derek opened his mouth, eager to accept as much of Stiles as he was willing to give. The parted with a small _smack_ , the kiss ended entirely too soon.

Stiles still stared into his eyes, breathless.

“We should get out of here.”

“Right.” Stiles nodded.

Derek watched as Stiles stumbled over to the wall where the key to Derek’s chains hung. He stumbled back over and quickly freed Derek from the chains. Derek flexed his muscles, as he felt the flesh heal.

“The door’s locked. Think you can handle it, Der Bear?” Stiles asked, raising one eyebrow at Derek. The werewolf fought a smile at his tone of voice as he felt his claws elongate, his teeth grow sharper, his body ready to fight their way out and protect Stiles.

“Shut up.” Derek growled just before he kicked the door down

**Author's Note:**

> Doodles Doodly Doo. I'm not even sure, guys.


End file.
